


Goodbye Horses

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bottom Gavin Reed, Bully and nerd lol, Change Room Sex, Dressing Room Sex, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Sex, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I don't apologize for dick all, M/M, Nines is a human in this, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, References to bullying, Secret Relationship, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Smutty goodness, Teasing, Teenage Gavin Reed, Teenage RK900/Nines, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: High School students Nines and Gavin must hide their love for one another when they find themselves on opposite sides of the social war between their true natures. What happens in a stolen moment?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Goodbye Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Q Lazzarus, anyone?

Safe…

When they came together, their couplings were always hard and fast. Fierce. Desperate. Today was no different. The moment Nines walked through the change room door, Gavin Reed pounced on him, pinning him roughly to the long benches and cold metallic locker doors. The two teenagers who often bullied each other to no end had a secret they couldn’t tell another soul, and never would, likely. How could they if they even wanted to? No one would believe them, and for good enough reasons.

As it happened, sixteen-year-old Gavin Reed and seventeen-year-old Nines were mortal enemies. Nines, the taller, stronger male lived in an opposite world apart from Gavin Reed. Everything Nines was good at and excelled in, Gavin Reed failed in. Nines was a major, active participant in the student council, Math Club, and acted as a tutor for the younger students for topics like calculus, algebra, and geometry. Meanwhile, Gavin was at face-value nothing but a punk. Nines’ parents warned him to stay away from Gavin Reed and focus on his studies, but of course, the students had to interact and meet at one point.

Gavin regularly skipped classes. His grades were quite abysmal and poor. He often talked back to teachers, he picked fights with any student at random, and he was always in a bad mood. However, he certainly was good at sports, and for his age, he was already competing against college-age students on football and basketball teams. Regardless, Nines knew he was trouble, and the moment the older teenager had slammed into Gavin Reed accidentally on an account of trying to clear out the Art storage room, his world had been torn apart wildly.

Through the colorful rain of books, binders, papers, and sketches, two pairs of eyes met, and sparks of electricity were felt between the two opposing worlds. The moment Gavin spat: ‘Get the fuck out of my way, nerd’, and the moment Nines lost control and punched the younger boy brutally in the nose, it was fate sealed.

Destiny wasn’t something Nines personally believed in, for there wasn’t a single semblance of accuracy and calculation involved in the matter. It centered all on fate, trust, hope, and other foolish emotional requirements. Though he’d never had any of it before, now, Gavin Reed had completely changed everything.

After their harsh fist fight before the entire school, Gavin asked for his name, and Nines was lost from that point on. They met time and time again, never once being able to fend off the burning need to surrender to each other’s limbs and heated kisses.

“You’re back,” Gavin moaned, trying to touch every inch of the dark-haired studious student. In return, Nines’ arms wound around his lover, clutching him close.

“I managed to slip away for a few hours,” he heavily gasped as the other brunette growled and nipped at his neck. He kneaded Gavin’s ass in retribution, relishing in the firmly muscled globes in his hands.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Gavin moaned, grinding his erection into his partner’s firm belly. “Niiiines, need you!”

Head spinning out of control, Nines hissed, “Yessss.” Then they were stumbling, blind and constantly touching, over to the rough floor of the locker room. Knowing they only had a certain amount of time, Nines felt the back of his knees knock against the coldness of the floor, and then he took his turn lifting Gavin up by his waist. Craving closer contact, Gavin wrapped his legs possessively around Nines, pulling him nearer.

Resting his back against the bench lingering behind them, Nines drew himself up in a perfect sitting position. His long legs support Gavin perfectly. Eyelids fluttered as he purred, “Fuck, it’s been so long. Too long…”

Gavin hummed into his mouth in appreciation, cutting him off with a kiss. The older teen could feel the vibrations spewing forth in Gavin’s chest right down to his very core.

When Nines broke the kiss, Gavin gasped. “Mooooore,” he whimpered, writhing pathetically in his lover’s lap.

Grinning almost cruelly, Nines loved his sense of power over the youth who’d often bullied him in front of his friends, but behind closed doors, always willingly submitted to him. Nines took a firmer hold of Gavin’s ass and then he was tilting himself back over the bench, his shoulder blades slamming against the bottom row of lockers. Ignoring the feeling of the cold metal seeping into his body, he instead focused on the wondrous sight of Gavin crawling up on his lap. Deciding that he wanted to help his lover, he draped his long arms around the shorter male while sitting up against the lockers, bringing Gavin along with himself. The change of angle added a delicious pressure to Nines’ thick cock, and he couldn’t help but arc up into Gavin’s nude form.

Appreciating it while he flung his shirt off, Gavin mewled in ecstasy. “Mooooore, Niiiiiinessss…”

A quick wave of a hand, fingers scrabbling, and clothes were flying every which way. Soon, there was nothing left between the two young men but the heat of their own flesh and a thin sheen of sweat. Nines’ erection was heavy against the cleft in Gavin’s ass, and he wanted nothing more than to feel his lover’s warmth thickly and tightly wrapped around his treacherous cock. He aligned himself between Gavin’s pert cheeks and then grasped his hips.

Biting down on his lower lip while the world of high school went on around them outside the locker room, Gavin sighed.

Cock resting between firm cheeks, Nines nearly fainted. “Squeeze,” he commanded, voice no longer composed.

Obediently, Gavin clenched his buttocks, and between the mix of sensations provided by their wonderful heat and the silken cover of the towels and clothes beneath them, Nines nearly came in that moment. Clenching his eyes, he rode out the wave of pleasure. When he felt as though he had regained some control, he pulled away a bit, putting some distance between their cocks and laps.

Upon opening his eyes, all that Nines could see was blue. Clear, blue, open, lust-filled eyes. Love-filled eyes. And then the world was tilting again as Gavin, still glued to him at the chest, rolled him onto his side.

The feel of skin on skin sent a fresh wave of desire through him. The younger male leaned in for a kiss and suddenly, Nines was no longer in control.

Gavin deeply plundered his lover’s sensual mouth, ripping moans of desire from the older male. Gingerly, Nines reached up with shaking hands to grasp Gavin’s strong shoulders and let himself be swept away in the wave of the passion, melting into the collection of towels and clothes. They rolled over a few times, fighting for dominance for a while, but then heard the faint ticking of the clock above on the wall reminding them that they only had a certain amount of time allotted to this deadly, dangerous tryst.

Gripping Gavin’s face tightly, Nines practically devoured the other boy whole. Gavin smiled into the kiss as he felt Nines losing control, and Nines growled upon sensing Gavin’s submission. Aggressively, the older male reached down to run his hand across the brunette’s taught belly. He curved his fingers around his waist then moved his hand forward to follow the path of soft, downy hair that led to Gavin’s rigid cock. Immediately, Gavin’s fingers tightened on Nines’ shoulders, but Nines kept his fingers away from the sensitive flesh, preferring to play with the soft skin covering his lover’s thighs instead.

Gavin suddenly tensed in frustration and brought one hand down to grasp Nines’ weeping member, no doubt in punishment.

“Hey, don’t tease me like that,” he begged while his hair fell into his lust-ridden eyes.

Nines chuckled as he lapped his way down Gavin’s sweaty neck. “It’s what you get for always threatening to kick my ass whenever your stupid friends are around…”

Moaning in need and lust, Gavin wailed, “I’m sorry…but they’ll-aaaah! Th-they’ll k-kill me if they f-find out about us!!”

Ignoring that age-old excuse, Nines rasped, “Tell me what you want.” If he thought about all the reasons going ‘against’ this, he would snap out of the mood and end up more pissed than he already was. At least this way, he could take out his pent-up frustrations by cumming all over Gavin and humiliating him as much as he always humiliated Nines.

“T-touch me, Nines,” Gavin responded, moving his hand lightly along his partner’s cock, clearly indicating what he most wanted and needed.

There was the sound of a sharp breath being drawn and then Nines’ hand was moving past the juncture of Gavin’s thigh, to cup his balls. He tugged them lightly and then started rolling them gently, enjoying the weight on his palm. Gavin thrust up automatically at the touch, prompting Nines to brush one finger against the sensitive slip of skin right behind his balls.

Eyes rolled back into his head, and Gavin nearly swooned. “Fuuuuuck!” Gavin gasped and Nines stole the sound from his mouth with a kiss.

Nines’ pace on Gavin’s throbbing cock sped up slightly, causing the younger teenager to arc and moan appreciatively into him. Their cocks brushed against each other, sending a jolt of pleasure through both young men.

“Shit, closer,” Gavin begged in need, voice bouncing off the walls.

Nines nodded. “More,” he agreed, chasing after that sweet essence already.

Nines brought his other hand down to Gavin’s cock, spreading his pre-cum along his length. After several stokes, he aligned it with his own, and then they were thrusting directly against one another, guided between two palms.

Gavin’s hand snaked down Nines’ broad back to cup his ass as he thrust against him and pulled him even closer. Their pace picked up, and Nines could feel his powerful climax approaching. He was, however, caught by surprise when Gavin’s hand continued its path downward to leave a ghosting trail along his crack. When they had first become lovers, they had discussed and even experimented with penetration before deciding that neither one of them found it quite as satisfying as some other acts of intimacy. What Gavin was doing couldn’t be called penetration though; he was teasing the tight ring of muscles that formed Nines’ hot opening, and then, just when the taller male tried to push back, his partner would move his hand forward to play with his balls.

Nines shuddered with pleasure and let his head fall down onto Gavin’s shoulder as he gasped for breath, moving his hand along Gavin’s balls a little bit further back to return the favor. He directly placed himself on top of the smaller male, the position all too natural for him.

Very slowly, Nines gripped Gavin, and rolled him up to rest onto his stomach. Propping the smaller male up on all fours, Nines generously made sure to lather his fingers in his own saliva before pressing first his middle finger inside that tight ring of muscle. Gavin cried out at the strangeness of it, but tolerated it while Nines worked his tight hole. Taking whatever time he could, the older teen fingered his lover, scissoring and stretching him carefully, adding the second finger when he sensed Gavin opening up to him. As the bud blossomed and opened before himself, Nines felt lust and excitement washing over himself. Rougher and sooner than he anticipated, he shoved in the last finger. It drew a bit of a sharp cry from Gavin, but Nines went ahead and placed his hands on the other male’s hips while he started to push in. He felt himself shake so badly that Gavin had to hold him steady by gripping one of his hands strongly.

In spite of his initial fears, Nines found he slipped in easier than either of them had expected, and the other boy threw his head back, gasping. It hurt a bit for Gavin, no doubt, but yet, it felt incredible!

Nines moved his body up the younger teen’s length and started to gnaw lovingly at his ear while pounding away with resolve.

“Niiiines,” Gavin moaned out his name, and this time it was exhaled with excitement. Upon hearing it, Nines thrust his hips wildly and recklessly, still deeply inside his partner’s amazing body, and he jerked forward slightly. Carefully, Nines decided to try something new, and he moved in circles for a while until he felt the other teenager loosen up.

Pausing, he growled, “How’s this?” Without waiting, then, he pushed into the boy with most of his strength.

Heaving and rocking forward, Gavin buried his own screams by biting down on the towels. “Mmmmnnn!! Niiiiineeeess!!”

Gritting his teeth together tightly, Nines slowly pulled out of the other boy until the head of his engorged cock was halfway out, and then he powerfully slammed back in.

“Oooooh, fuuuuuck! Niiiinesss!!” For every time Nines rammed back in, Gavin emitted one drawn-out scream, and Nines loved it.

Proud of his sexual prowess, he panted in Gavin’s ear, “How does this feel now?” Testing something else, Nines tried to move his hips casually.

As expected, Gavin’s reactions were delectable. He released his hold on the towels before crying out, “Ohhh, fuuuck meeee, Nines!!”

“That’s what I’m doing, Gavin.”

There was more shaking, skin slapping, and moaning, before Gavin voiced in raw desperation, “Niiiines, god, Niiines?”

Smirking sadistically when he knew what kind of power he was wielding, Nines loomed over his lover. “Yes, love?” he breathed in his ear.

Trying to steady himself up, Gavin cooed, “R-remember wh-when I-oohhh!!” Bowing his head when Nines delivered a brutally punishing thrust, he had to pause before he could continue. “I know I s-said you were a loser in front of m-my friends, b-but y-youuu sh-should know th-that I didn’t m-m-mean it!!”

“Hmm,” Nines hummed deeply as kissed the shorter male’s shoulder. “No?”

“N-n-noooo,” Gavin gasped when Nines started increasing speed, “but as this is f-feels good, I w-want t-to try something…”

Raising a brow, Nines didn’t cease pounding away. “I’m not going to let you top, Gavin,” lewdly, he licked his lover’s lips when he forcefully turned his head to face himself. “Not yet, anyway…”

Coughing and crying out, Gavin panted, “K-keep going, but I want…I want…”

Understanding perfectly, Nines grabbed Gavin tightly, and he threw them both backwards. Nines braced himself against the lockers, and with Gavin straddling his lap for all of two seconds, he was shocked when the younger teen changed their positions again. Now, instead of riding Nines in a backward ‘cowgirl’ position, Gavin fell onto his back. Nines climbed on top of him, not at all wanting to remove himself from the wonderfully tight heat milking and sucking his cock in deeper and deeper.

Their eyes met cautiously, and as Nines observed in awe, Gavin let his right hand slide down the length of his long back once more.

Apparently, that was what Gavin had been hoping for. Nines didn’t move, but he carried on fucking Gavin roughly. Suddenly, he let out a cry as Gavin’s finger breached his entrance. This was new…Gavin was fucking him with his finger while he was fucking Gavin with his cock. Though not entirely displeased, Nines hissed as he could feel Gavin clenching down on the tip of his dick. While Nines worked his body, Gavin twisted his finger quickly to catch his sweet spot. Nines bucked against him, and then, all too soon, he was spilling his seed all over the insides of Gavin’s walls. Not a second later, Gavin came as well, exploding over both of them, coating them both from belly to cock in his sticky semen. At the feeling of the ripples spreading through Gavin, Nines’ cock twitched, and with the added heat of his partner’s cum, he felt himself being tipped over the edge. Biting down on Gavin’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, he came yet again to the sound of Gavin hissing in both pain and sheer pleasure.

“Yeeeesss!!! Fuuuuuuck!!! LIKE THAT!!”

Nines smiled in satisfaction as his fist pumped Gavin even more until he was completely spent. When Gavin couldn’t give anything else, both men collapsed in a sweaty tangle on the clothes and towels wrinkled beneath.

They laid there for long moments, their bodies cooling down from their fevered desires. It was only when Gavin started shivering slightly that Nines reached out his hand in order to use one of the filthy towels. Swiftly, he used the cleaner parts of the fabric to get rid of the stickiness and sweat. Gavin snuggled back into his lover’s arms contently, feeling completely apart from the rest of the world. While playing with his hair for a moment, Nines then took to nibbling gently at his neck before he remembered what time it was.

Sitting up reluctantly with a groan, he pulled their discarded clothes up over them when he felt Gavin starting to doze off.

Lightly shaking him, Nines growled deeply, “We can’t stay here; the soccer team will be back soon.”

“Noo, ughhhh,” Gavin murmured, his arms encircling Nines tensing further before Gavin forced himself to loosen his grip.

Rolling his eyes, Nines spat cruelly, “Come on, get up!”

“Can’t,” Gavin argued, “my ass is burning!”

Although he knew that, Nines insisted on snapping, “Don’t care; my heart burns anytime you beat me up, insult me, mock me, or degrade me in front of your fucking stupid friends!!”

Now that the lust and magic had worn off, reality came slamming back into both boys. Gavin gritted out between clenched teeth, “Fine then, fuck off, and fuck you.”

However, before he reared up and tore away, Nines latched onto him quickly. Yanking the shorter teenager to his chest, Nines buried his face in Gavin’s hair, taking a deep breath as though bracing himself.

“Do you honestly think I want to let you go?” he inquired while Gavin shook his head silently. They both felt the same way, and as they fought back tears of equal amounts of frustration and raw hurt, Nines inhaled sharply. “I didn’t ask for this anymore than you did; I never wanted to be your enemy, your hateful lover, but I am, and you are responsible for making me feel this way!!”

Shaking Gavin wildly as if that would help shake off all the conflicting feelings, Nines roared in his ear powerfully, “I DON’T WANT THIS ANYMORE!!! I CAN’T!!”

And then he was letting Gavin fall back onto the floor. Reluctantly letting him go, Nines was dressing in a flurry of movement. As he fastened his heavy winter coat around his neck, he was aware of Gavin silently watching him. Though the other boy remained nude for some time, he eventually sighed out sadly before dressing as well.

Silently, they worked to cover anything in the way of marks, love bites, and then fixed their matted hair. Inching up to the locked door, Nines only unlocked and opened it when he was certain he couldn’t hear voices outside. After peeking about the barren, empty halls, he turned to Gavin and nodded.

“It’s clear, and—” He’d been interrupted when Gavin gripped his face in both hands too suddenly. The shorter teenager was up on his toes, and he bent down Nines’ head to press a soft, lingering kiss to his lover’s lips.

Trying not to lose himself to the kiss, Nines broke away first. His face scrunched up into that of a confused expression before he rasped weakly, “Why’re you doing this to me? Huh? What’re you doing?!”

Sniffling while dabbing at his tears with the back of a hand, Gavin cried weakly, “I need you to come back to me!” As Nines stood gaping away in confusion, Gavin bemoaned, “I th-think I’m in love with you, Nines! In spite of all the crazy shit, I love you, so don’t leave me!!!”

Over and over again, Gavin pleaded, bringing his hand up to cup Nines’ cheek. “I don’t give a fuck about anyone else and what they think anymore; I want to be with you only.”

The words sounded all too sweet and enticing, but they couldn’t compare at all with how gently Gavin was stroking his smooth skin. Nines leaned into his lover’s touch briefly with a faint, bittersweet smile on his face before turning around and walking away without a word.

As the lights of the long stretch of hallway he had to pass through first taunted him with visions of his own torment brought onto himself, he felt prepared enough to make the journey…alone.

Not even bothering to peer back over his shoulder, he whispered through tears, “Don’t make a promise that you know you can’t keep, Reed.”

**The End**


End file.
